


looking for a fic

by j156



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j156/pseuds/j156
Summary: HELPlooking for a fic
Comments: 7





	looking for a fic

i think i might be going crazy thinking ab this fic. all i remember is alex and christen are both on the soccer team (tobin maybe i don’t remember) and alex likes tobin and then all the sudden christen starts to like tobin and they like fight for her attention and stuff. i’m pretty sure talex is endgame in this. also i specifically remember that the beach played a big part. tobin surfs and i remember christen wanted to learn how to and then alex got jealous or something like that.

btw they’re in high school i think

PLSSSSS HELP


End file.
